Un desconocido en mi segundo piso
by AlaskAndreaa
Summary: (UA) ¿Que sucede cuando la empresa de la familia Brief quiebra? Bulma y su familia tendrán que mudarse.A la vez tendrán que alquilar el segundo piso de su casa para poder sacar algo de dinero,¿Que sucede cuando una de las personas a la que le alquilara insulta su casa? ¿Cuando el es nada mas y nada menos que un Multimillonario que huye de su familia? Léanlo y denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1: Mala reaccion

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **"Un desconocido en mi segundo piso"**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Mala reacción**_

* * *

Todo cambio repentinamente cuando su padre dijo: _"La empresa quebró, tenemos que mudarnos y empezar de nuevo"_ Se desvaneció, por suerte callo en el único sillón que habitaba en la enorme mansión de la que era dueña. O mejor dicho, de la que _antes_ era dueña.

Su querida madre sonrió tratando de animar la situación.

 __Saldremos adelante, yo lo se -_ dijo posando una mano en el hombro de su progenitor. El cual le sonrió agradecido.

 __¡No! -_ grito _\- ¡¿Como es posible que la empresa quebrara?! Quiero decir... No puede ser posible -_ La voz de Bulma se quebró al instante y las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Sus padres la observaron apenados _\- Mis amigas... Mi novio... ¡Toda mi ropa se la llevaron! ¡No tenemos nada! -_ exclamo mirándolos, su pecho se oprimía poco a poco por tratar así a sus padres, pero quería desahogar esa impotencia.

 __Bulma -_ hablo el Señor Brief sosteniéndole la mirada aterrorizada y triste de su única hija _\- Sabemos que fue duro que te enteraras así... Después de venir de clases, pero tienes que entender que tampoco es fácil para nosotros_

 __Papá..._

Tratando de aceptar lo que se les avecinaba, la familia Brief se puso en marcha para ir a su nuevo hogar. Una pequeña casa en la ciudad, perteneciente a la familia de la Señora Brief.

 __ Antes vivía aquí... La mantuvimos como uno de mis gustos -_ explico la rubia sonriente al recordar a su progenitora.

 __Que bueno que no se llevaron esto -_ dijo aun frustrada Bulma.

 __Oh eso fue porque pertenece a la familia de tu madre -_ aclaro el Señor Brief.

 __Hum -_ observo el espacio y lo comparo con el de su antigua mansión _\- Supongo que las habitaciones serán en el segundo piso, con un poco de dinero podremos tener nuestro closet y... -_ dijo la peliazul imaginando todo.

 __Te equivocas Bulma -_ aclaro su padre _\- El segundo piso lo alquilaremos. Hay varias habitaciones... Así que alquilaremos cada una y podemos sacar dinero para alimentarnos, mientras yo busco empleo_

 __¿¡Ah!? ¡¿Personas desconocidas viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo?! -_ exclamo paralizada _\- ¡Claro que no papá! ¡Todo menos eso!_

 __Vamos hija, será divertido... Además a los que alquilaríamos pueden ser chicos -_ dijo la rubia tomando del brazo a Bulma.

 __Chicos... ¡Chicos! ¡No llame a Yancha! -_ exclamo soltándose de su progenitora y tomando su celular.

 __Oh el querido Yancha... -_ animo su madre alegre.

 __Querida -_ llamo a su esposa el Señor Brief _-_ _Vamos acomodando las pocas cosas que pusimos rescatar, que bueno que conservaste los muebles de tu familia -_ felicito.

 __Oh si, además arriba hay habitaciones listas para alquilar, ya que antes teníamos esas habitaciones porque teníamos muchas visitas -_ rió divertida.

Mientras que los esposos Brief acomodaban su poca ropa, Bulma seguía intentando llamar a Yancha, el cual no contestaba.

 __¡Oh vamos, contesta! -_ gruño, y como su pedido fuese escuchado le contestaron.

 _/¿Yancha?/_

 _/Di-me que quiiieres/_

 _/Estas borracho.../_

 _/¡No! ¡Mierda Anna no hagas ruido!/- rio como todo un tonto._

 _/¿Anna? ¡Yancha!/_

Podía escuchar algunos gemidos, he incluso en su mente se le paso la escena de el besándose con otra. Colgó al instante.  
Pudo sentir como su temperatura corporal subía, sus mejillas ardían, y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

 __¿Hija sucede algo? -_ pregunto su progenitora.

 __No... Solo quiero despejar mi mente -_ dijo con todos los recuerdos en su mente, claramente de cuantas veces Yancha la habia engañado.

 __¿Estas segura? Ya va a anochecer_

 __Estoy segura, ya vuelvo -_ dedico una creíble sonrisa a su progenitora y salio por la misma puerta por donde ingreso hace algunos instantes.

Sintió como se empapaba con la lluvia.

 __¡Hija! -_ escucho la voz de su madre atrás de ella, volteo y la miro _\- Esta lloviendo Bulma... Mejor pasa_

 __Solo quiero estar un rato sola...por favor_

La señora Brief la miro y suspiro.

 __No cometas nada grave... Y vuelve lo antes posible_

 __Gracias_

Se alejo de ella y dejo que sus lagrimas se combinaran con las gotas de lluvia en su rostro.

.

 _¿Se podía sentir como el corazón se rompía?_

 _Si, claro que se podía._

 _Pero solo aquella persona que se rompía poco a poco._

 _Es decir... Que le pasaba una desgracia y trataba de ponerse de pie, pero pasaba otra y el corazón como si fuera de vidrio se rajaba y se rompía en pedacitos._

 _._

 __Estoy cansada de ti Yancha... -_ susurro mirando al suelo. Caminaba perdida entre todos esos edificios, enormes, altos, que te hacían sentir tan pequeña. Tan insignificante en un mundo tan hermoso pero horrible a la vez _\- Te odio... -_ susurro con un nudo enorme en la garganta _\- Te odio por ilusionarme, te odio por obtener lo que querías y dejarme, te odio por no estar conmigo en estos momentos... -_ alzo la mirada a las personas que la observaban como bicho raro _\- Me odio a mi misma por ser tan idiota y creerte... ¿Pero que puedo hacer? ¿Pedirte que me devuelvas todo el amor que te di? Solo tratamos de engañar al alma con falsas promesas que hicimos desde niños... -_ se mordió el labio para no gemir de dolor.  
Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por el frió.

 __Nunca hubo amor Yancha... Nunca... Y lo acepto. Pero desde este momento mi vida dará un giro, olvidare esos rastros de amor que intente darte -_ Trato de sonreírse tristemente _\- Me equivoque contigo..._

Al llegar a su casa abrazo a su madre tratando de reconfortarse con ella. Esa mujer que le sonreía todo el tiempo.

 __Hace unos instantes hable con el director de tu nueva preparatoria -_ explico la rubia.

 __¿Y? -_ respondió sonriendo.

 __Mañana a las ocho de la mañana_

 __Gracias mamá_

Ceno junto a su familia, tratando de estar mas unidos que nunca para salir de esa situación en la que estaban.  
Al día siguiente camino hacia su nueva preparatoria, una muy simple, no como en la que antes estaba. Pero trato de ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo que estaba viviendo.

 __Huy mira, la 'pituca'-_ escucho atrás de ella _\- Se nota por ese atuendo_

Rodo los ojos incomoda y molesta, ¡Habia elegido de las pocas prendas que tenia un buen vestido!

 __Oh vamos -_ gruño.

Después de ese duro día de preparatoria, recibiendo apodos de _"Pituca" "Ricachona" "Creída"_ Regreso a su nuevo hogar.

 __Buenas tard...-_ dijo pero bajo la voz al ver a su madre con dos muchachos.

 __Oh hija -_ exclamo su progenitora al verla, haciendo que los dos muchachos volteen a verla.

 __¿Buenas tardes? -_ dijo dudosa.

 __Ellos son los nuevos clientes... Vivirán arriba, ¿Ves que no fue nada difícil encontrar clientes?_

 __Gracias por mostrarnos las habitaciones. Mi compañero pagara una y yo otra -_ hablo un muchacho de cabellos alborotados.

 __¡Oh, adelante entonces!_

 __¡Gracias! -_ exclamo mirando a la rubia _\- ¡Vamos vegeta!_

 __¿De todos los lugares tenias que escoger este basurero? -_ escucho Bulma ya que estaba mas cerca de el.

 __¡Pedazo de idiota! -_ grito dándole una fuerte cacheta al muchacho que estaba alejado de su madre, ya había tenido suficiente con la preparatoria como para que le digan eso a su nuevo hogar.

...

 **¡Hola! Soy nueva aquí y espero les haya gustado este pequeño Capitulo.**

 **¿Que les gustaría que mejore?**

 **¡Les agradecería mucho sus opiniones!**

 **¡Gracias!**

 ** _Alask_**

 _*Canción de inspiración en la mayoría del Fic: "Olvidarte"- Daniel Lazo*_


	2. Chapter 2: Humillación

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **"Un desconocido en mi segundo piso"**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: Humillación**_

* * *

 __ ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! –_ grito Vegeta y al instante su compañero lo tomo por los hombros para que no se abalance hacia la peliazul.

 __ ¿¡Que me pasa!? –_ Bulma lo miro furiosa _– Si no te gusta este 'Basurero' ¡Lárgate que no necesitamos tu asqueroso dinero!_

 __Pero querida… -_ susurro su madre, la cual había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos para dejar que Goku calme a Vegeta _–Necesitamos el dinero, Bulma_

Su cuerpo se tranquilizó pero no duro mucho, ya que Vegeta sonrió satisfactorio al ver que necesitaban el dinero.

 __Una mala atención… –_ dijo con voz gruesa y burlona _– Kakaroto –_ llamo a su compañero y se encamino hacia la salida de la vivienda.

 __Pero Vegeta –_ reclamo Goku _– Ya estoy cansado, ¿No crees que un viaje desde allá se merece un descanso? –_ recibió la mirada amargada de Vegeta como respuesta _–Por lo menos una noche_

 __No tendrán que pagar nada… –_ aclaro la señora Brief apenada _–Seria lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por el comportamiento de mi hija, ella no es así, pero hoy…_

 __Mierda –_ maldijo Bulma interrumpiendo a su madre, luego amenazo a Vegeta con la mirada y se fue hacia su nueva habitación.

 __Bien –_ cedió vegeta sonriendo de lado.

 __Bueno, nosotros estaremos arriba –_ aclaro Goku amablemente.

 __ ¿Porque no almuerzan con nosotros? –_ ofreció la rubia.

 __ ¿Lo dice enserio?_

 __Claro_

 __Gracias, entre un rato bajamos… –_ subió las escaleras al ver a su compañero hacer lo mismo _–Nuevamente gracias, nadie había-_

 __Sube imbécil –_ interrumpió vegeta desde arriba.

* * *

 __Ese estúpido… ¡¿Pero quién se cree?! –_ Gruñía la peliazul en su habitación luego de cambiarse con una ropa más cómoda _– ¡Ash! Y encima se alojara gratis… maldito_

_Bulma

 __ ¿¡Que!? –_ Exclamo al ver a su madre _–Perdón… mam_ _á_ _… Dime_

 __Los muchachos almorzaran con nosotros_

 __ ¿¡Ah!? ¿Aparte de que estarán una noche gratis aquí comerán gratis? Mam_ _á_ _no estamos para gastar el poco dinero que tenemos en ellos_

 __No es molestia. Además es lo mínimo que podemos hacer…–_ dijo sentándose junto a su hija _– ¿Viste que apuestos eran?_

 __ ¡No!_

 __Oh vamos, me pregunto de donde son_

 __Mam_ _á_ _si me disculpas hoy quiero ir a visitar a Mia_

 __ ¿Tu amiga?_

 __Si, ella no sabe nada de que la empresa quebró… Además de seguro está preocupada porque no he ido a la preparatoria –_ dijo algo triste _–Iré a almorzar allá_

 __Bueno…_

Al ver que su plan de _'Evasión para no almorzar con el estúpido ese'_ funciono, sonrió.

Después de unos minutos Bulma salió de su habitación y se encontró con sus padres y el par de _'intrusos'_ comiendo.

 __Bueno vengo para la cena –_ se despidió.

 __Cuídate_

 __Si –_ dijo incomoda por recibir la penetrante mirada de Vegeta, pero trato de actuar molesta con él.

No fue tan difícil encontrar a un hombre que se ofreciera a llevarla.  
 _"Perdí el dinero pero no dejo de ser hermosa"_ , pensó sonriéndole al conductor.

Luego de tratar de coquetear todo el camino hacia la mansión de su amiga bajo y se despidió amable.

 __Por fin –_ suspiro y observo la bonita mansión, pudo escuchar una fuerte música _–Y yo viniendo con estas fachas a una de sus fiestas…_

Empujo la puerta e ingreso. Pudo observar a varias chicas y chicos bailando, bebiendo, jugando en la piscina, haciendo retos, entre muchas cosas más.  
Diviso a su amiga en la piscina, esta estaba con Yancha.

Camino furiosa hacia ella y se detuvo antes de caer al agua.

 __ ¡Mia! –_ grito apreciando como esta se colgaba de Yancha.

 __ ¿Bulma? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –_ cuestiono separándose de Mia, la cual nado hacia Bulma.

 __ ¿Qué quieres? –_ pregunto Mia saliendo de la piscina y mirándola _–Ya sabemos que quebró tu empresa, ¿Quieres donaciones?_

Ante ese comentario todos estallaron en risa.

La peliazul sabía que tenía que irse.

_ _Maldita perra, pensaba que eras mi amiga –_ dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que solo ella lo escuche.

 __ ¿Amiga? Oh claro Bulma –_ sonrió Mia _–Todos los que están aquí somos tus amigos, es por eso que… –_ camino hacia donde estaba su ropa y saco un poco de billetes _–Vamos amigos, hay que ayudar a la pobre, gritona y creída Bulma Brief –_ dijo ofreciéndole el dinero a la peliazul, la cual estaba roja de ira.

 __Jodete estúpida –_ maldijo tomándola de los hombros y lanzándola nuevamente a la piscina. Mia por querer sujetarse, agarro a Bulma de la blusa y la jalo con ella.

La peliazul nado para salir de la piscina con los ojos aguantando las lágrimas, todos al verla mojada comenzaron a reír.  
A los que creía sus amigos cuando camino hacia la salida le movían el billete en la cara, con frases como _"Tómalo" "Toma tu donación" "Así se te ve mejor estúpida"_

 __ ¡Bulma! –_ exclamo Yancha al correr detrás de ella.

Una vez afuera simplemente se escuchó una cacheta.

 __Te odio… ¡Eres tan repugnante como ellos! –_ lo miro dolida, ya no podía aguantar más.

 __ ¿Que querías que haga? –_ Dijo con ironía _–Para que veas que no soy tan malo toma –_ le dio una chaqueta negra _–Para que no tengas tanto frio –_ explico e ingreso a la mansión.

 __Los odio… –_ susurro caminando para llegar a su casa, y por primera vez experimento ese sentimiento llamado _"Humillación"_

* * *

Llego a su casa de noche, su cuerpo temblaba de frio, sus labios estaban prácticamente morados por no haberse abrigado bien.  
Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie. Gracias al pequeño espacio se dio cuenta que sus padres habían salido, supuso para buscar empleo. Pudo liberar tranquilamente las lágrimas.

 __No aguanto más esto –_ susurro tomando entre sus manos su cabello _–Quisiera que todo sea como antes…_

Camino hacia su habitación y se dio una ducha con agua caliente. Se alisto con su pijama y fue a la cocina para comer algo.

Empezó a comer desesperadamente al ver el plato listo.  
 _"No almorcé por perder el tiempo allá"_

 __ ¿¡Y tú que haces aquí!? –_ grito al ver a Vegeta tomar un plato y servirse.

 __ ¡Cállate estúpida! ¡Tú irritante voz molesta! –_ gruño y camino dispuesto a subir las escaleras con la comida.

 __Al menos no soy una enana –_ provoco.

El pelinegro apretó los dientes al escuchar eso desde arriba, simplemente juro vengarse.

Luego de cenar, la peliazul junto a su familia felicitaron a su padre el cual ya había encontrado empleo. Luego se echaron a dormir, procurando que mañana lo celebrarían ya que su padre comenzaba a la primera hora del día y debía descansar.

Bulma tenía un sueño placido hasta que su estómago la levanto.

 __Oh mierda, ahora que no hay casi nada para comer tengo hambre… –_ susurro poniéndose de pie y rogando que haya leche.

Salió descalza y abrió la antigua refrigeradora que tenían para ver si tenía suerte.

 __Genial –_ susurro _–Por fin algo bueno_

Calentó la leche y se dispuso a beberla en la oscuridad, a solas… O eso ella creía.  
Dejo el vaso en el lavadero y al instante sintió como le tapaban la boca y los ojos.

Trato de gritar pero fue inútil, solo se dejó guiar, ya que un cuerpo atrás de ella la obligo a moverse.

La empujaron bruscamente contra una cama, y antes de que pueda gritar le taparon la boca y se pusieron encima de ella. No le taparon los ojos, pero gracias a la oscuridad de su habitación no pudo ver quien era.

Sintió la respiración de alguien en su cuello.

 __Es mi turno mujer insignificante –_ susurraron con voz grave.

Si, ella reconoció la voz al instante.

Era ese estúpido que insulto su nuevo hogar.

…

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo!**_

 _ **Agradezco a todos aquellos que comentaron y pusieron a favoritos este Fic.**_

 _ **¡En verdad muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Espero este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi…**_

 _ **¡Cuídense mucho!**_

 _ **Alask**_


	3. Chapter 3: Un giro inesperado

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **"Un desconocido en mi segundo piso"**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: Un giro inesperado**_

* * *

Se movió bruscamente de un lado para el otro, con el movimiento del "No" en su cabeza.  
Balbuceo varias veces que la soltara, pero su pedido no fue atendido.

El apretó sus mejillas fuertemente haciendo que la peliazul suelte un quejido.

– ¡No te muevas! – Gruño en voz baja – ¿Cómo una persona de tu condición – dijo lo último con desprecio – Puede creer que se saldrá con la suya?

 _De tu condición._

Esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Bulma, la cual se dejó de mover. Al instante se prendió la lamparita de su velador y pudo apreciarlo.  
Entre la oscuridad pudo ver la mitad del rosto, una obscura casi nula, y la otra estaba decorada con una mirada penetrante y burlona.

Se burlaba de ella.

Apreciaba esa mirada de la peliazul.

Esa mirada tan perdida.

–Es patético que una mujer tan insignificante venga a retar–

–Si soy tan poca cosa para ti, ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí, en este basurero?! –interrumpió apoyándose con sus codos para poder mirarlo cara a cara.

En vez de molestarte el sonrió.

–No es de tu incumbencia –respondió empujándola para que quede echada – Mañana acabara esto, solo venía a dejarte en tu lugar – sonrió dispuesto a torturar psicológicamente a la peliazul.

– ¡Estúpido!

Soltó una risa que a cualquiera le helaría la piel de tan solo escucharla, y Bulma no era la excepción.  
Solo se dispuso a mirarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar y que sus padres la ayudaran, pero lamentablemente el poco orgullo que quedo de ella le decía que se quedara en silencio.

– ¿Estúpido? – susurro acercándose a centímetros del rosto de Bulma, la cual se enfureció consigo misma por sonrojarse.

–Aléjate –susurro tratando de mantenerle la mirada a Vegeta. El pelinegro sonrió, le encantaba ese juego, ¿Qué estaría pensando ella?

Y no cabía duda que Bulma pensaba que se iba a aprovechar de ella.  
Esa posición tan comprometedora la había hecho pensar eso. El encima de ella, ella acorralada, en su cama… ¡Se sentía estúpida al comenzar mirar los labios de ese hombre!

–Aléjate – dijo apretando los dientes al poder sentir la respiración de Vegeta en sus labios. No sabía por qué… Tal vez era por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero quería probar esos labios, mirar más de cerca esos ojos tan profundos e hipnotizantes.

Rozaron un poco sus labios, a lo que Bulma se soltó y pudo alejarlo con sus manos.

– ¡Te dije Aléjate! – dijo sonrojada, su voz fue lo sufrientemente fuerte como para despertar a sus padres.

– ¿Bulma? –se escuchó de la habitación de al lado, donde dormían sus padres – ¿Sucede algo?

–Ma-mamá… – tartamudeo al verlo a los ojos – Fue una pesadilla, vuelve a dormir… – su pequeño orgullo hizo que le dijera eso, no quería que sepan que él estaba allí.

–Bien, tranquila que estamos a tu lado…Descansa – escucho.

– ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer estúpido? ¡Ya ve-vete!

–Estúpidas son las personas como tú, que creen que saldrán adelante así – dijo acercándose a ella, sin sentirse incomodo, ya que era su juego – Dime. – Paro justo en la parte del oído de Bulma, la cual por voluntad propia movió su cabeza – ¿Qué se siente alquilar habitaciones y rogar que tengas dinero suficiente para comer? Pero aun así tu madre es solidaria dando comida a cualquiera, aun no teniendo para comer ella misma

El pequeño orgullo de Bulma Brief se quebró al instante. Se desvaneció. Rompió en llanto y al instante sus quejidos fueron silenciados por la mano de Vegeta.

–Patético –se alejó de ella triunfante. Separo su cuerpo, el cual tenía acorralada a la peliazul y observo como ella misma se tapaba la boca.

–Te odio… –susurro sentándose en su cama.

–Esa es la idea

Inesperadamente como un intento de borrar esa maldita sonrisa de los labios del pelinegro, Bulma se puso de pie e intento tirarle una cachetada.

Al instante su mano fue detenida, haciéndola observar una mirada fría y siniestra que la dejo quieta, dejándose manipular.  
Pero algo dentro de ella hizo que siga mirándolo a los ojos. Seguía observando, era adictivo, era jodidamente adictivo para ella. Quería más.

– ¿Vegeta? – susurro al ver que él no decía nada.

El pelinegro la soltó bruscamente, de una manera torpe.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – se sintió una completa imbécil al preguntarle eso después de todo lo que le dijo.

El la miro algo sorprendido, pero gracias a la poca luz Bulma no pudo apreciar el rostro de incredulidad que tenía Vegeta.

–Estúpida

" _Lo soy… ",_ pensó mirando sus ojos.

El pelinegro simplemente le dijo eso para después irse de la habitación.

La peliazul se sentó en su cama, su corazón latía a mil, pero no sabía el porqué.  
Sin razón alguna ella misma quería saber más de él.

–Oh Bulma, eres una estúpida –se susurró a sí misma.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, algo no habitual en ella.

Era sábado, se dio una ducha y salió dispuesta a tomar desayuno.

Al salir pudo ver a su padre y su madre hablando con Vegeta y Goku en la entrada de su casa.

– ¿Ya se van? – dijo llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de él. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

–Si… –respondió su madre la cual no perdía detalle de la mirada de su hija hacia el _Apuesto muchacho._

–Muchas gracias por todo – agradeció Goku a la rubia.

–Hay…– suspiro la señora Brief –Me encantaría que se quedaran… Si tan solo estuviéramos como antes…

– ¿Cómo antes? – cuestiono Goku.

–Pues veras muchacho… Nosotros éramos dueños de la empresa Corporación Capsula –explico el señor Brief.

– ¿¡Que!? – exclamo Goku sorprendido, tanto el cómo Vegeta, el cual estaba aburrido y apoyado contra la pared se sobresaltaron –Quiere decir que… Usted es…

–Si

–Escuche que la empresa quebró… Disculpe, pero son irreconocibles – dijo tomando la mano del señor Brief.

–No te preocupes –respondió Bulma posicionándose al lado de su padre y mirando con atrevimiento a Vegeta, pues sentía que ahora era mucho más importante.

–Se nos hace tarde –explico Goku – Ya nos vam–

–Nos quedamos aquí –interrumpió Vegeta acercándose a ellos con su billetera.

– ¡¿Qué!? Pero Vegeta, tú… ¿Acaso…?

– ¡Cállate! ¡He dicho que nos quedamos y punto! – Respondió dándole el dinero a la Señora Brief, la cual lo miro sorprendida –Ahí tiene – dio media vuelta y tomo su maleta – ¡Sube ahora mismo! –dijo refiriéndose a Goku.

Bulma presencio todo, algo dentro de sí le decía que se quedaba por ella.

Estaba equivocada…

* * *

–Vegeta, ¿Qué planeas? –cuestiono Goku ya en la habitación.

–Si lo que dice esa mujer es cierto…. Que eran dueños de la mejor empresa del planeta –dijo analizando sus palabras – Ellos nos pueden servir

–Puede ser…Pero los involucraras en esto Vegeta. Podrían salir perjudicados –respondió no contento.

–No me interesa lo que el maldito de mi padre les haga, ¿Oíste? –Dijo mirándolo fríamente –Tu padre tiene razón… Eres un imbécil que se apiada de otros y no logra su objetivo

Goku bajo la mirada apretando los dientes.

…

 _ **¡Hola! Después de muuucho tiempo (xD) actualice. Espero haya sido de su agrado…**_

 _ **Ahora podre actualizar más seguido… ¡Salí de vacaciones! *-***_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el Capitulo? ¿Dudas? ¿Tienen ideas para la trama del Fic? ¿Les gustaría que mejore algo?  
Díganmelo en los Reviews **_

_**¡Cuídense mucho!**_

 _ **Alask**_


	4. Chapter 4: El plan

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **"Un desconocido en mi segundo piso"**_

 _ **Capitulo 4: El plan**_

* * *

–No me interesa lo que el maldito de mi padre les haga, ¿Oíste? –Dijo mirándolo fríamente –Tu padre tiene razón… Eres un imbécil que se apiada de otros y no logra su objetivo

Goku bajo la mirada apretando los dientes.

–Pero después de todo… –dijo mirándolo Vegeta– Es tu problema

Goku alzo la mirada lentamente y lo miro a los ojos.

–Pronto… –suspiro poniéndose de pie, camino hacia la salida– .Pronto te darás cuenta Vegeta

El pelinegro lo miro algo incómodo por el comportamiento y la mirada de Goku.

–Lárgate, tú presencia molesta– espeto.

Goku le sonrió y se fue.

–Imbécil– gruño ya solo.

Tomo su celular y llamo.

/ ¿Si Vegeta?/

/Informes Radits/

/Tu padre está furioso. Ya descubrió que no viajaste a Roma/

Gruño, ya se esperaba eso, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto.

/Sigue/

/Te ha mandado a buscar, Por cierto… ¿Dónde estás?/

/ ¡No es de tu incumbencia!/

/Por ahora te está buscando, nada mas/

/Bien/

/ ¿Y Kakaroto?/

Colgó y se recostó en su cama.  
Al instante escucho que alguien golpeaba su puerta.

– ¿¡Que quieres Kakaroto!? –gruño.

–Eh… No soy Kakaroto –respondieron dudando.

Se sentó y sonrió de lado.

Era esa mujer.

Tenía que poner su plan en marcha.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –provoco poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

Ella abrió la puerta. Lo miro, miro su rostro, recibió su sonrisa de lado, se sonrojo.

– ¿Por qué te quedaste? –reprocho, aunque muy en el fondo le encantó la idea.

– ¿Por qué crees tú?

" _¡Yo y mi bocota!"_ , pensó la peliazul nerviosa por la mirada intensa de Vegeta.

–Por… ¡P-por querer molestarme! –dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho para poder controlar su respiración.  
¿Era su imaginación o hacia calor?

– ¿Entonces deduces que me quede por ti?

– ¡Yo jamás…! ¿¡Como sacaste esa conclusión!?

–Eres patética –dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana que estaba al frente de él.

–Ush–gruño caminando hacia Vegeta el cual estaba dándole la espalda –Eres insoportable, ¿Te lo habían dicho? Te comportas como un idiota. ¿Ya sabes con quien estas tratando? –Presumió –Con la antigua dueña de la mayor empresa del planeta, ¿Sabes qué significa eso? ¡Que tú no me puedes tratar de una forma tan insig…!

Vegeta la tomo de la muñeca con la cual lo estaba señalando la peliazul y la acorralo entre la pared.  
Tenía que poner a prueba su plan.

" _Fingiré comportarme amigable, ya que no podre pedirles que creen algo para mí, sonaría sospechoso. Si, al menos reduciré mi habitual comportamiento, así podre sacar a mi padre de su preciada gerencia con lo que creara esta mujer o su padre"_ –Sonrió.

– ¡Suéltame idiota! –Gruño Bulma – ¡No sabes cómo tratar a una dama! ¡Animal!

Gruño, se contuvo para no gritarle.

Se acercó a ella, a lo que a peliazul se quedó en silencio. Aspiro su aroma y sonrió.

– ¿De-de que te ríes? –cuestiono ella abriendo los ojos, pues los había cerrado para tranquilizar su respiración.

Se alejó y se mantuvo serio, por poco y perdía los papeles. Pero esa piel blanca de su cuello era tan apetecible, sus generosos pechos, sus labios, toda ella era apetecible.  
Si, la necesidad de una de las tantas mujeres que su padre contrataba le estaba haciendo falta.

–Mujer… Simplemente a que viniste. No creo que seas tan imbécil como para venir a reclamarme por eso

– ¿Eh? –Se confundió Bulma por el cambio tan drástico de su comportamiento –Yo… Yo venía a decirte que el desayuno ya está. Mi madre quiere que desayunen con nosotras…

– ¿Aun sabiendo que no tienen nada? –se burló.

La peliazul en vez de gritarle, suspiro.

–No tendremos dinero… Pero… ¡Al menos tenemos la delicadeza de invitarle desayuno a un estúpido como tú! –Contraataco –Además… ¿Crees que mi madre no utilizara el dinero que le diste? ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué seriamos como las típicas ricachonas que se lo gastarían en ropa?

Lo último que dijo fue suficiente como para que vegeta la mire algo impresionado.

Tal vez era porque debían usar el dinero para el sustento de comestibles, pero Vegeta siempre había conocido a chicas que lo primero que hacían con el dinero era comprar ropa, primero eran ellas y su forma de vestir.  
Algo que Bulma también era, pero desde que se mudó y se dio cuenta de la realidad empezó a comprender que no era lo correcto.

– ¿Sorprendido? –dijo sonriendo.

–Hmph– la miro de pies a cabeza– Para nada

– ¿Necesitas decirlo de una forma tan despreciable? –se quejó.

–Ya vete, tu presencia aburre

–Bien, pero me voy porque tu presencia me parece inútil, ¿Pero sabes qué? Creo que tu presencia es tan diminuta que creo que podría soportarlo –Rio por su broma y camino hacia la salida.

– ¡Maldita mujer! –gruño.

– ¡Mi nombre es Bulma! –Respondió desde afuera –Y como la mujer que te acaba de humillar te exijo que bajes a desayunar pequeña presencia

Vegeta salió rápidamente de la habitación para gritarle, pero se detuvo al ver a Goku saliendo de su habitación, la cual estaba al frente de él.

El de cabellos alborotados se rio y bajo las escaleras detrás de Bulma.

Goku presentía que era ella.

Tal vez…

La que lo haga recapacitar a Vegeta.

La que lo haga cambiar.

Lo que ignoraba era que Vegeta simplemente los utilizaba a todos.

Incluso a ella.

…

 _ **¡Hola! Sé que prometí actualizar en mis pequeñas vacaciones, pero estaba delicada de Salud, además no me sentía inspirada como para traerles un capítulo más.**_

 _ **Ojala les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Creo que comenzare a hacerlos más largos. Tal vez este capítulo estuvo algo aburrido. Pero no puedo poner de golpe que ellos dos se enamoren, ya que como se explica, Vegeta simplemente los está utilizando.**_

 _ **¡Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Alask**_

*Canción de inspiración: Chico malo de Six Pack (Recién la escucho, pero les queda muy bien a ellos xD)


End file.
